User talk:Rexstuff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sanctum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maze Designs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OckeFFS (Talk) 19:53, April 10, 2011 maze design edit I really like how you reworded the maze dezign "optimal" section. Go you! Кэне_零三 02:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Mazes Hey dude. I didn't really mean to have two pages for the maze designs, just needed somewhere to try a couple of things out. See how it works and looks. I am not really sure if it is a great idea to have both tables and pictures for the designs (although perhaps we could have both, to clarify the layouts of the maze). Making a table for mine is a bit harder than I hoped, and so perhaps it is best to drop it entirely. Still going to try to make a walkthrough with a tabled map and then just make pictures of the maps. TheKillerBeeXL 09:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey - yeah, I was a little peeved that I had made this structure for maze discussion and then someone went and did their own thing, but I think I overreacted, sorry. You're right that the Mine level would make using the diagrams you designed a little tricky, as it's not very grid-layout-like, but good thought. I was trying to emulate the precedent that had been set with the Bridge level, wrt how layouts were presented and discussed, but that may not be the best way to do them, and perhaps we should reconsider that approach. 09:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I adjusted the page a little so it should be clear to everyone it is just a page that should be used to try out new lay outs. Also made a maze with turrets placed inside, which I plan to use later for a walkthrough for hard (got 2nd place using this layout yesterday lol). I will add the code later I used to make these mazes so everyone can change things in it. Just have not found yet how I can write down wiki code without it actually transforming into a table. It is not so much that there is something wrong with how mazes get added to the wiki now, I just find it holds little information on how the mazes differ from each other. It is basically just a slide of pictures of mazes, but that does not help people decide which maze is best for them. Perhaps we could not do the slide, and just put pictures seperately on there, followed by an explanation of what is good or bad about the maze. And perhaps also include the stats, like path length etc. I assume that is the stuff players looking for a maze that fits them want to know. Feel free to play around with the page and delete the tables and replace them with pictures. I got the tables written down in notepad anyway if we ever would want them again. Really, the only thing I want to do it find a great way to do the maze design pages, just have not found it yet (and perhaps I want too much). TheKillerBeeXL 13:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC)